Scarred
by jewlmerchant
Summary: The Net Saviors are investigating the disappearance of a Sci Lab in Sharro.  The clues seemed to point at a mysterious NetNavi named Axl exe. As they uncovered the truth, they were pulled into another adventure.


The Net Saviors are investigating the mysterious disappearance of a Sci Lab in Sharro. The clues seemed to point at a mysterious NetNavi named Axl exe. But he seemed to have no memories of his past, what is his secret?

**3:00 a.m. Sharro's Sci Labs**

The Sci-Labs was capped in snow like the rest of the barren landscape in Sharro. There was no one in the building, except for the security officer. The shadow smirked. He managed to sneak past the so-called security and planted the detonators in the building. All he has to do was to get rid of the security officer.

He touched the wall in front of him. White electricity sparked out from his hand and spread all over the data on the wall.

In the security room, the guard was about to get up to get a cup of coffee. He noticed one of the monitors showed movement in the courtyard. The guard was very alert; he grabbed his flashlight and coat before he went outside to check the courtyard.

Once he was outside, the guard shined his flashlight in the courtyard to find the intruder. He did not see the intruder or any evidence of the intruder in the snow. He wondered if his imagination was playing tricks on his mind or someone was messing with the security program in the computer. The Sci-Lab behind him exploded before the guard returned to his room to check on the monitor.

BOOM!

The impact from the explosion pushed the guard into the snow. He hit his head against the stone wall. The last thing the guard could remember before he passed out was the sound of hysterical laughter.

**7:00 a.m. Akira City **

"Nozomi wake up."  
Nozomi grunted. "Just a little more," she murmured.

"C'mon Nozomi, today is the first day of school and you don't want to be late." A male voice reminded her.

Nozomi ignored the voice. She pulled her head under her blanket, and turned over to a more comfortable position. As she turned, her foot touched something soft and warm.

The contact made Nozomi wide awake. _Uh-oh_, she thought. Warily, Nozomi pulled her blanket off her head to see a pair of twinkling blue eyes. "Good morning Nozomi chan." Nozomi screamed.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Nozomi's mother, younger brother, and baby brother looked up the ceiling. "GET OUT! OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVERT!" They heard the sound of footsteps pounding on the wooden floor, followed by a loud slam.

"Nozomi, time for breakfast," her mother called out.

The boy sighed, "Sis is very noisy."

Nozomi stormed into the kitchen, clutching her black PET in her hand. She slammed her PET down in its holder. "Mama, Axl got in my bed again."

Axl's holographic image appeared on Nozomi's shoulder. "Well at least I wake you up, didn't I?" He pointed out.

Shuuta, Nozomi's brother looked at her scornfully, "Stupid, NetNavis can't go to bed with you. They have a charger."

"Yes they can, and I know there are some NetOps who sleep with their PETs, and who are you calling stupid?" Nozomi glared at her little brother.

Nozomi's mother quickly put the food on the table. "Children don't fight, and Nozomi if Axl bothers you again, you can send him to NetCity or keep him in Shuuta's room."

"I wish I could," she grumbled under her breath. Out loud she said, "Shuuta, would you like to make Axl your NetNavi?"

Shuuta shook his head, "No way, I wanted to build my own NetNavi just like Papa did. Plus, Axl wouldn't like it."

In the corner of her eye, she could see Axl was laughing. Nozomi sighed, "Why can't Papa give me a cuter NetNavi?" She wondered.

**7:30 a.m. The Hikari's Residence**

Netto Hikari ran out of his house. "I'm off," he shouted over his shoulder. He ran down the sidewalk to catch up with his friends, Meriu, Tohru and Chisao, and Dekao.

"Good morning," Netto greeted his friends.

"Good morning Netto," Meriu said. The others echoed her greeting to their friend as well.

"Hey Netto, have you heard about the new transfer student?" Meriu asked.

"Yeah, I have heard the new student is a girl. But I did not see her in class."

"That is because she did not come to our school yet. She is starting class today." Meriu explained to him.

"I hope she has a Net Navi so we can battle."

Meriu smiled wickedly, "That reminds me, we have a test today."

Netto gulped. Last week Mariko Sensei gave him an essay assignment in order to make up his flunking grade. Despite his involvement with the NetSaviors, he managed to finish writing his essay, but he totally forgotten to study for the test. Not wanting to discuss about his homework. He hastily changed the subject, "Oh look at the time, we are going to be late for school!" He ran ahead of his friends.

"Wait Netto! You did not answer my question!" Meriu yelled at him as she ran after him.

"Wait for us!" Chisao cried out as he and Tohru ran after him.

**8:00 a.m. Akira Elementary School**

Netto, Meriu, and Dekao sat in their seats in the classroom before the teacher came in. The other students saw their teacher and rushed to their seats. Mariko Sensei walked to her desk in front of the classroom. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Mariko Sensei," the students replied in unison.

"Today we have a new student. Yumehara, Nozomi from Ameroupe. Please make her feel welcome."

The door slid open, the class held their breath, wondering what kind of person the new classmate would be like. A girl stepped inside the classroom. "Oops!" She missed her step and almost fell. She caught herself from falling by hopping on one foot. She managed to regain her composure and stand in front of her new classmates. The girl scratched her head as she laughed sheepishly, "Eh heh heh, sorry about that," she wrote her name on the board before turning around to face her new classmates. Nozomi smiled broadly at everyone, "Hi, my name is Yumehara, Nozomi. I originally came from Japan, but I moved to Ameroupe when I was young, so now I am back in Japan. I have a younger brother who is also enrolled in Akira Elementary. Nice to meet you."

Dekao examined the new classmate. Nozomi's dark pink hair was at the same length as Meriu's hair, except she has pigtails to keep the hair away from her light brown eyes and left the rest of her hair down. Her clothing was different from the girls would wear in Akira. Instead of wearing a skirt or a dress, Nozomi wore a pair of light blue jeans, and a long pink tee-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of pink sneakers. Dekao decided that she was not attractive as Princess Pride or Iris, and she was not cute as his Meriu chan. But her cheerful personality indicated she was not an unkind person.

"Now we are done with the introductions, Nozomi chan you can sit next to Meriu chan."

Nozomi sat in the seat next to Meriu. Meriu smiled at Nozomi, "Hi, I'm Meriu, do you wanted to meet my friends after school?"

Nozomi blinked. She never thought she would meet someone who wanted to be her friend so fast. Nozomi smiled, "Yeah. I would like that very much."

Meanwhile, in the cyberworld, Rockman and his friends met the new NetNavi. The humanoid NetNavi was about Blues' height. His eyes were blue instead of green. They could see some spikes of his auburn hair sticking out from the back of his helmet. His body was light grey except for his boots and gloves were black. On his chest was his crest, an upside-down red A. Even his helmet resembles his emblem except for the small white fins prodded out from his black helmet and covered his ears. Jutting out from his backside were two small white spikes. Axl appeared to be a normal NetNavi.

Except for the X-shaped scar on his face.

Everyone tried to be polite not to stare at his scar, but they could not help it.

Rockman broke the awkwardness by introducing himself to the new Navi. "Hi I'm Rockman exe. I'm Netto kun's friend and NetNavi." He extended his hand out to the newcomer.

The NetNavi smiled. He shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Axl exe. Nozomi's NetNavi."

Roll quickly followed Rockman's lead, "Hi, I'm Roll. Meriu chan is my NetOp."

Axl examined Roll very carefully, "Wow, you are cute."

Gutsman's eyes boggled out when Axl put his arm around Roll's shoulders "Want to go out on a date with me?" He tilted her chin up with his other hand until her face was very close to his face. "Please?"

Roll was speechless. Everyone was shocked by Axl's sudden behavior.

Outside the cyberworld, their NetOps were watching them from their PETs and they were equally surprised as the Navis. Nozomi's eyebrow twitched from irritation and disapproval at her NetNavi's behavior. She opened a small pouch attached to her wristband, took out a chip and slotted it into her PET.

Inside the cyberworld, a cloud of blue pixels appeared over Roll and Axl. The pixels disappeared at the same time as the item materialized into the cyberworld. Instead of a weapon, the item was a dishpan. The dishpan floated temporarily in the air, and fell on Axl's head.

CLANG!

"OW!" Axl dropped his arm from Roll's shoulders to nurse his head. "Hey Nozomi! Why did you have to mess up the good part?"

Roll moved away from Axl's side and positioned herself next to Rockman. She clutched his arm tight as if her life depended on him. Her face was beet red from her close encounter, "What was that?" She gasped.

In the real world, Meriu gasped, "What was that?" Nozomi bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry if my Navi is bothering Roll chan. He likes to flirt with pretty girls and he has no control over himself."

Meriu smiled nervously, "That's ok. What kind of computer chip is that?"

"Dishpan chip, it is designed to hit the NetOp's Navi when they are being obnoxious, it irritates the Navi, but it doesn't hurt them," Nozomi held out a set of chips, "I made these chips to keep Axl in check. He always gets into trouble sometimes." She offered a set of chips to Meriu, "Here, you can have these if Axl is bothering Roll chan again."

Meriu was about to decline her offer, but she had second thoughts about it. It might be useful in the future. So she accepted Nozomi's chips.

After school, Meriu introduced Nozomi to her friends.

"So you were from Japan?" Tohru asked her.

"Yeah, my dad is a scientist and his job transferred him to Ameroup. He took me and my family with him."

"So what made your dad come back to Japan?"

Suddenly, Axl leaped out of his PET and landed in front of Netto's face, "Hey! Don't ask her that question!" He barked at him.

Netto was confused, "Huh?"

Nozomi smiled sadly, "No, it's ok Axl."

Axl turned to look at Nozomi, "But he doesn't have the right to know," he protested.

"I'm fine really," she told him. "They have the right to know."

"Nozomi chan," Axl said softly.

"My dad disappeared during an experiment in Ameroup over a year ago."

Everyone was very quiet.

Rockman appeared next to Netto. He bowed before Nozomi and Axl, "I'm sorry if Netto kun had bothered you."

Meriu touched Nozomi's shoulder, "I'm so sorry." She said softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I should never ask that question," Netto said.

Nozomi shook her head, "It's OK, really. Mom thought that we must carry on so we moved back to Japan. As a matter of fact, my mom owns a small coffee shop not far from here called _The Red Fern_."

"Does she make the best strawberry milk?" Yaito asked.

Nozomi and Axl wondered why everyone was groaning.

**Author's Notes:**  
I decided to choose Nozomi from Yes! PreCure 5! as Axl's NetOp. If you had watched the anime, you would notice that I used Nozomi's casual clothes instead of her school uniform. Also I put Axl and Nozomi out of character. I will do my best to put them in character in the future.


End file.
